Diamond Sunshine
by serenitytwilight
Summary: This is my first fanfiction for twilight! Read and review so I can fix any issues! One-shot fic. Sorry but I didnt like the storyline.


**Disclaimer: I don not own twilight**

**Diamond Sunlight CH: 1**

Bella

The rain beat a steady staccato beat on the roof of our cottage. I lay in my roomy bed, watching the love of my life read. Edward smiled, as if able to see through the book he was reading. "My love, Nessie will wake soon. You would do better to get her breakfast ready."

I sighed.

"It's your turn!"

"No. Yours."

"I did it yesterday!"

"And its two days for each of us, please remember that."

I growled softly, as I left the room. "I heard that." said the so-called love of my life.

I padded down the small hallway to our kitchen. I still found it amusing that we even possessed a kitchen, due to the fact that our diets consisted purely of live game, but this kitchen was put in before we discovered I was pregnant with renesmee. I walked to the fridge to remove the small packages of blood and the bottle of fresh juice and apples from the refrigerator. Just as I arranged them at the table, my daughter appeared, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Good morning mother," said my renesmee.

In the past six months nothing had changed with me and Edward, but Renesmee had turned from a sturdy legged toddler, to a long legged, graceful, young girl who looked about five or six. Her long, waist length golden hair hung in ringlets framing a soft, dimpled face with the deepest golden eyes, and the softest red lips.

Sorry, I lied. One thing has changed. In record time apparently, my eyes have changed from the scarlet of a new born to the deep amber of a 'vegetarian'. And in the last six months, I have managed to avoid every type of accident, mishap or major damage to myself and others. This, as I have been told many, many times now, is because of my foray (permanent) into vampirism.

Anyway back to the present. Nessie (hate that name!!) sat down at the table and quietly started to sip her blood. She rarely if ever ate anything else but, as she was to start school in a few days (private tutor) she needed to at lat be able to tolerate small amounts of food so that she didn't completely freak out the tutor. The freakiest part being of course her ability to age months in hours and years in weeks.

And, as usual, just when I begin to even consider actually daydream, there is a knock at the door. Off she runs, renesmee skidding to a halt at the end of the corridor and swinging the front door open to admit a slightly disgruntled Rosalie, and a super duper, can't-be-this-cheerful-naturally-at-six-am, Alice with (groan!) white bags it expensive looking tags peeking out.

I should probably explain that after all of the recent debacles, it was agreed that Edward and I would be attending Dartmouth this fall, and seeing as it is now January, apparently that leaves so little time to organise a co-iodinated wardrobe. So Alice disappeared to Milan, via Paris and New York to assemble what she calls a fitting wardrobe for me, Renesmee, and Edward. Which you will understand when I explain exactly what is happening at the moment.

Because, at this moment in time, us vampires are a risk of exposure, and death. There are now a few _hunters_, fan-freaks that got lucky and found a newborn in Seattle. What isn't good for us is the fact that, after several attempts, they worked out how to completely destroy vampires, and now they are on the hunt. Gathering that this new born was one of the lovely trainees of Victoria, they now know of our existence, so now we are fleeing to the opposite end of the country to get away.

The final arrangements are being made as we speak. The U-haul is packed and leaving, Alice's' Porsche is primed and all the non-necessary cars are being sold. So that just leaves me to say goodbye to Charlie. As I strap Renesmee in, I take a look around me for one of the last times, ever. We have already established a firm base just over a mile from Dartmouth, and Renesmee tutor is meeting us there.

As I slowly trawled through the rainy streets of Forks, I could hardly believe that I would be leaving this place, maybe forever. The camping store where I used to work, the diner where Charlie and I used to eat dinner every week, the turn of to La Push, the reserve where Jacob and the rest of the wolves called home, and, of course, good old Forks high, the home of the Spartans. I was actually feeling as close to tears as a vampire can get. Renesmee was just sitting in the backseat, taking in her surroundings, quietly, serenely, as a queen would regard he kingdom. And she was the queen of forks. She was the most beautiful and charismatic girl of her age, and she charmed every human she came into contact with, as well as every non-human.

We pulled in to the driveway of Charlie's house and I saw that Sue Clearwater and Jacob Black were already there. I sighed as I went to open my door and went to reel renesmee, but even with my lightning fast vampire moves, Jacob was already there.

"Is there anything I can do for my daughter in your presence?"I asked irritably.

Jacob laughed. "She likes me, and I imprinted her."

I walked in the front door and held my breath. Although I rarely craved human blood, it was still hard to be in close contact with pure humans for any length of time, just because of the basic instinct borne of the bloodlust associated with being a vampire. I smiled to the best of my ability and moved as quickly as I could through the throng of various neighbours, friends and well-wishers towards e back of the room, where Jacob was waiting with an amused grin on his massive face.

"I honestly do not understand why you are submitting me to his torture. I _hate _parties!"

Jacobs face became if possible even smugger. "Oh look, there's Jessica and Mike."

And, tipping me a wink left me to to entertain while simultaneously trying to keep my urges in check.

**********************************************************************************

About an hour later, I felt that it was about time to leave. I walked from my perch in the kitchen through to the living room. As I passed the front windows, I suddenly had a feeling. A bad feeling. I stopped suddenly, much too suddenly for a normal human. I watched as several dark coloured SUVs passed the house and turned up the road leading to my home. Then, it clicked. They found us! I walked as slowly as I could to Jacob, whispered what I had seen in his ear. He nodded, and without a word picked up Renesmee and walked to the door, with my father spluttering along behind him. I watched in awe as Jacob quickly smoothed it over by explaining it was one of those things, the things he didn't want to know about, and Charlie abruptly fell silent.

I went as fast as was normal to the car and just as Jacob shut the door, took off at high speed. I called Edward on route to the highway. There was no answer. I knew I couldn't turn back, so I just kept driving.


End file.
